


Brenda Leigh Johnson/Sharon Raydor | Femslash100 Drabbles

by grrriliketigers



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [1]
Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written for femslash100 weekly challenges</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Language (Challenge 438)

Title: Enthralled  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Brenda's musings on Sharon

 

Brenda is enthralled by the sight of Sharon's lips, teeth and tongue as the brunette forms her words deliberately and purposefully. 

Sharon is the opposite of Brenda in so many ways: where Sharon is put together and elegant, Brenda feels chaotic and haphazard. Brenda never doubts her own abilities but Sharon makes her doubt a lot of other things. 

Mainly, at least the most relevant at this moment, her sexuality. 

Brenda doesn't know exactly what it means but or what there is to do about it but her heart skips a beat every time she sees the older woman. 

**

Title: A Dinner Invitation  
Rating: G  
Summary: see title.

 

"Chief Johnson?"

"Hm?"

"Did you want to order a drink?"

"Oh, right. Merlot, please."

"So."

"Hm?" 

"You invited me out for dinner?"

"I thought it might be nice."

"Oh." 

"Isn't it?"

"It is; I'm glad you asked me. I guess I'm surprised, I didn't think you liked me that much, to be honest." 

"Maybe I didn't at first..." 

"But you do now?"

"Things change, things happen. I invited you out on a date, didn't I?"

"A date?"

"Oh, god, I'm sorry that was so presumptuous... Foot in mouth..." 

"No, it-it's okay. If that's what this is... then good." 

"Good." 

**

Title: S#*t!  
Rating: R for language  
Summary: Sharon twists her ankle

 

"Shit! Fuck!" 

Brenda looked up from her paperwork, brow furrowed in surprise. 

"God damn, son of a bitch." The string of curses continued and this time it roused Brenda from her seat and she followed the sounds down the hall to find Sharon Raydor on her ass in front of the elevators.

"Captain, are you okay?"

"I twisted my fucking ankle." Sharon cursed, cradling the injured appendage. 

"Here," Brenda held out her hand to Sharon and helped her up. "Lean on me."

"Thank you, Chief." Sharon murmured softly and with some embarrassment. 

"You've got a little sailor in you, Captain." 

**

Title: Russian Proverb  
Rating: G  
Summary: Sharon asks to hear a joke

 

"You're still up?" Sharon murmured.

"Sorry. I'll be done soon." 

Sharon turned over so that her head was in Brenda's lap, looking up at the blonde. "Tell me a joke in Russian." 

Brenda looked down at her and laughed, "why?"

"I learned Spanish, French and Latin in school. I don't ever hear Russian." 

"Okay, let me think..." Brenda paused to think. "I have a funny saying: Tvoja golova vsegda v otvete za to, kuda sjadet tvoi zad." 

Sharon chuckled amusedly, "what does it mean?"

"Your head is always responsible for where your butt sits." 

Sharon laughed harder, "I love it." 

**

Title: Body Language  
Rating: R  
Summary: Sometimes there are no words needed

 

"Don't speak," Brenda whispered sweetly as her hands moved over Sharon's curves. Sharon let out a hum of contentment. Brenda followed her hands' path with kisses. 

Sharon let her eyes slip shut and Brenda's hands settled on the clasp of Sharon's bra. Sharon smiled as Brenda unhooked the garment and pulled it down Sharon's arms. 

Brenda leaned down and took one of Sharon's nipples into her mouth and Sharon let out a breathy gasp. Sharon bit her lip, Brenda's hand slid over Sharon's inner thigh and her fingertips brushed lightly against Sharon's cotton sheathed sex. Sharon groaned, scooting forward encouragingly.


	2. Candy (Challenge 467)

Title: Magic  
Rating: G  
Summary: Sharon discovers the secrets of tricking Brenda into housework

 

Brenda Leigh Johnson could be talked into just about anything for the right amount of candy. The way to her heart was her stomach with a short cut through her sweet tooth. 

This came in very handy, Sharon found, when they moved in together because the positive reinforcement of the candy worked like a charm. All Sharon had to do was imply that if she didn't have to vacuum and do the dishes she would have time to go to the bulk store and get a bag of Reese's and the house would be clean. 

Candy magically made everybody happy.

 

**

Title: Addiction  
Rating: G  
Summary: Brenda is addicted to sugar

 

Brenda closed her eyes in ecstasy, tasting the chocolate on her tongue. 

"What're you doing?" Sharon asked and Brenda jumped, shoving the wrapper into her pocket. 

"Nothing." Brenda sighed. "Sorry."

Sharon smiled, "you don't have to apologize to me. You're the one who decided you didn't want to eat so much candy." 

Brenda swallowed what was left in her mouth. "Whenever I'm not eating it I miss it so much." She admitted. 

"You have a sugar addiction; you're pretty healthy and you have a fabulous figure. There are worse things to be addicted to." 

"Like you, for example." Brenda winked.

 

**

Title: Sharing  
Rating: G  
Summary: Brenda shares with Sharon

 

Sharon sat next to Brenda on the little bench. Brenda held out a Reese's to her and Sharon accepted it. 

"When I was younger I got a dog for the kids. She was a retired police dog and we didn't hit it off immediately. One day she brought me one of her favorite toys and laid it on my lap."

"That's sweet." Brenda said. "What made you think of that?"

"That's how I knew she loved me- because she was willing to share the things she loved with me." Sharon held up the candy. 

Brenda grinned and stole a kiss.

 

**

Title: Speculation  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Andrea and Sharon muse on Brenda (not strictly Brenda/Sharon)

 

"I bet she tastes like chocolate. You know how they say that what you eat changes how you taste down there."

"Andrea!" Sharon laughed, scandalized. 

"Come on," Andrea took a swig of her beer. "Don't tell me you've never thought of bedding Brenda Leigh Johnson." 

"I... didn't say that." Sharon admitted. "She's absolutely gorgeous and she's amazing and I love how tenacious she is. But that accent. I don't think I could do it." 

Andrea laughed, "can you imagine what she sounds like during sex?" 

"Not without laughing." Sharon grinned. "But, you're probably right, she probably does taste like chocolate."

 

**

Title: Cake  
Rating: G  
Summary: Sharon makes Brenda a birthday cake

 

"Oh. My. God." Rusty blinked. 

Sharon looked up, "is it too much?"

"Is that solid candy?"

"No, it's a funfetti cake, dulce de leche frosting then the edges are covered in kitkats and the top is covered in reese's pieces."

"Yes." He nodded, "it's too much. She's going to go into a diabetic coma." 

"You'd be surprised. She has a very high candy tolerance." Sharon smiled, "I just wanted to make sure she has a good birthday. It's her first without her mother and her mother usually makes her a cake." 

"I didn't say she wouldn't love it." Rusty laughed.

 

**

Title: Stuck  
Rating: G  
Summary: Sharon's desk drawer has a sugary obstruction

 

Sharon closed the drawer but it didn't close all the way. She tried again and it still wouldn't close so she eased it out and reached all the way back for the obstruction. 

When she pulled her hand back she found a flattened York peppermint patty and she smiled affectionately, remembering the desk's previous owner. 

She and Brenda had kissed once, Brenda pressing Sharon back against the desk. Their hands roamed over each other unbidden until they pulled apart and stared at each other silently until Sharon apologized and fled the office. 

They'd never spoken of that moment after that.

 

**

Title: Trail  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Sharon leaves a trail for Brenda to follow

 

Brenda opened her front door and saw a mini Hershey's bar on the floor. She picked it up and noticed a mini Crunch bar, then a mini Mr. Goodbar. Brenda picked them up one by one as they led her to the bedroom. 

She pushed the bedroom door open and revealed Sharon laying on her bed in lacy black lingerie. Brenda grinned, dropping the candy bars on the bureau. 

"Nice touch." 

"Well, I didn't have rose petals." Sharon teased. 

Brenda climbed onto the bed and drew Sharon in for a deep kiss. Sharon mmmed, slipping her hand into Brenda's shirt.

 

**

Title: Flowers  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Sharon shows up for their first date

 

Brenda opened her front door and grinned when she saw Sharon on her doorstep with flowers and chocolates.

"I haven't gotten candy and flowers from a date since high school." Brenda grinned.

"Well, it's my first time being the asker so I thought..." Sharon smiled. "Plus I know how much you like chocolate." 

"Come in. I'll put the flowers in water." 

Sharon followed Brenda into the kitchen. "Would you like a glass of wine?" 

"Please." Sharon set the chocolates on the table. 

"But first..." Brenda kissed Sharon softly. "I'm really glad you asked me out."

"So am I." Sharon Smiled.

 

**

Title: Wrappers  
Rating: G  
Summary: Rusty has a few complaints about Brenda living with them

 

"Sharon!" Rusty groused. "There are candy wrappers everywhere."

"I know." Sharon sighed. 

"She sheds candy wrappers like you shed hair." Rusty dropped a small wad of colorful foil onto the table.

Sharon chuckled. 

"I'm really happy that you're happy and really this is the only thing that's kind of annoying about Brenda living with us." 

"I know. I'll talk to her, I promise." Sharon nodded, "I've been trying to give her an adjustment period." 

"I get that." Rusty conceded. 

Sharon pulled Rusty in for a hug. "How about we get a pizza for dinner?" 

"Don't have to ask me twice."

 

**

Title: Distance  
Rating: G  
Summary: Brenda's in Atlanta and Sharon is missing her

 

Sharon hurried into the room to get her phone. She heard Brenda's ringtone and hustled. "Hi!" She said, slightly out of breath. 

"Hey," Brenda smiled. 

"How's Atlanta?"

"Hot." Brenda laughed. "How's L.A.?"

"Also hot." Sharon chuckled. "I miss you." 

"I miss you too. I actually got a bottle of Chardonnay." 

"Really?"

"Yeah, it makes me feel a little closer to you."

Sharon chuckled, "I actually bought a three pack of Reese's at the grocery store in your honor tonight." 

"You didn't." Brenda grinned. 

"When are you coming back again?" Sharon asked softly. 

"I'll be back next week." 

"I can't wait."

 

**

Title: Desk  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Mikki teases Sharon about Brenda

 

"Guess where I just came from." Mikki said, hoisting herself up to sit on Sharon's desk. 

"Would you get off my desk?" She attempted to shoo the younger woman off to no avail. 

"I'm working on a case with your girlfriend. She actually smells like sugar. I think she actually sweats pixie stix." 

"Keep your voice down." Sharon chuckled. "And she's not my girlfriend." 

Mikki leaned closer, "sorry, just thought it sounded better than 'the married woman you're fucking.'"

"Get out of my office." Sharon laughed. 

Mikki hopped down. "Still on for drinks tonight?"

"Yes. Get out of my office."

* * *

The next three are a triptych of a common narrative

Title: Drunk  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Brenda shows up at Sharon's apartment

 

"Did I ever tell you you taste better than candy?" 

Sharon blinked at the inebriated blonde leaning unsteadily against the doorframe of Sharon's apartment door.

"You're drunk." 

"You're beautiful." Brenda lurched forward, falling into Sharon's arms. 

Sharon caught her, attempting to steady her. "And we broke up, remember?" 

"I wanna un-break up." Brenda insisted. "I just... I, like, want you all the time; you're all I think about and stuff." 

"If you want to say that to me sober maybe I'll think about." Sharon folded her arms across her chest. "Come in, you can sleep it off on the couch."

 

Title: Sober  
Rating: PG  
Summary: In the cold light of morning...

 

Sharon awoke to the smell of freshly brewing coffee. She looked at the clock- it was too early on the weekend for Rusty to be up. Entering the kitchen her suspicions were confirmed. 

"Good morning." Brenda smiled, presenting her with a mug. 

"Thank you." Sharon smiled guardedly. 

Brenda filled her mug one quarter of the way up with Snickerdoodle coffee mate creamer before topping off with coffee. 

"I'm sorry I... about last night." Brenda bit her lip.

"Do you remember what you said last night?" Sharon asked.

"Did I embarrass myself?"

Sharon shook her head. "No. Don't worry about it."

 

Title: Warning  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Rusty has some things to say to Brenda

 

Brenda was about to take her second bite of her Snickers bar when someone knocked it out of her hand. 

"Hey!" She scowled, looking over to see Rusty standing in her office. "What are you doing here?" 

"You need to stop, okay?" Rusty snapped. "You need to stop being a tease like that. Stop getting drunk and showing up and saying things you can't take back."

" _She_ broke up with me." 

"Because you broke her heart. You have to stop showing up and doing it all over again." 

"I still love her." 

"That's why you have to leave her alone."


	3. Sticky (Challenge 471)

Title: Chocolate  
Author: madampresident  
Prompt: 471 Sticky  
Fandom: The Closer  
Pairing: Brenda Leigh Johnson/Sharon Raydor  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100

 

Sharon leaned in and kissed Brenda softly. She pulled back, licking her lips and laughing. "Why are you always sticky?" 

"Do you really need an answer to that question...?" Brenda asked teasingly, setting her chocolate bar aside and picking up a napkin to wipe her mouth. 

Sharon pulled Brenda into an easy, languid kiss. When she pulled back she smiled broadly. "You're delicious on your own; you don't need to mask it with chocolate." 

"Yeah... y'know I eat chocolate because I love it, right?" Brenda purred teasingly. "You don't really factor anywhere into the equation." 

Sharon nipped Brenda's lip playfully.


	4. Letters (Challenge 479)

Pairing: Brenda/Sharon  
Summary: Sequel to Love Letters, the fallout.  
Rating: PG-13   
Word Count: 1000 Words Total/100 Words Each

( Collapse )

"I'm home!" Brenda called into the empty apartment. There were no lights on and Fritz was nowhere to be seen. The apartment had been tidied but Fritz was gone. 

There were fresh vegetables in the crisper but Fritz had come and gone. 

Brenda furrowed her brow, continuing into the bedroom. Her heart sank as she saw the contents of her drawers strewn about and the letter and perfume card from Sharon had been torn to shreds. 

Brenda sank to the floor, clutching the items to her chest. She ached with anger and sadness and indignation. 

"How dare he?" She snarled.

**

"You've reached Captain Sharon Raydor. I am unavailable-" 

Fritz hung up the phone. He didn't know what to say to her anyway. She was just as culpable as Brenda. She wasn't some random stranger who had never met Fritz or known Brenda as part of a married couple. 

No. Sharon continued to talk to him and smile and laugh like his friend, all the while touching herself to his wife's words at night. The deceit was enough to make him bang his hands on the steering wheel with in before he rested his head against it and closed his eyes.

**

"You've reached Captain Sharon Raydor. I am unavailable at the moment but if you leave me your name, number and brief message-"

"Come on, Sharon." Brenda groaned in frustation. 

"I will return your call at my earliest convenience." Beep

Brenda's heart pounded. "It's me... I know we haven't talked talked in months and I wish it were under better circumstances but you should know that Fritz found your letters." 

She paused to collect herself. "I... I didn't want you to be caught off guard. I guess this is something we should talk about? So, when-"

Beep

Brenda growled in frustration.

**

Sharon stared down at the phone feeling like the wind had been knocked out of her; her pulse quickened and her heart raced. She hadn't felt this particular mix of guilt, shame and fear since eleventh grade when Sister Mary Catherine gave her a slap for staring lovingly at her best friend Simone. 

Sharon subconsciously rubbed the spot on her hand where the nun's metal ruler had bit into her skin. 

She felt a phantom stinging now. She'd been caught. She'd been found out. 

Attitudes toward homosexuality had changed but she couldn't help the fear and apprehension coursing through her.

**

"You haven't answered any of my phone calls." Brenda said, standing on Sharon's doorstep. 

Sharon's jaw dropped, staring at the blonde as if she were a ghost or a bad dream. 

"I can't do this." She shook her head, stepping backwards into the apartment. 

"Sharon," Brenda moved forward and put her arms around the brunette. "I love you. I choose you. We can work this out; we just need to talk." 

"I can't..." Sharon cried woefully. "I can't."

"Do you love me?" Brenda demanded. 

"Yes, but-" 

Sharon tried to look away and Brenda cupped her cheeks. "That's all that matters."

**

It was hard for Fritz to fathom that words on paper could cause so much turmoil and distress. Words on paper broke his heart; words on paper broke up his marriage. 

If Brenda was going to go running back to Sharon why did she beg Fritz to try to work it out? If she was so unhappy why bother coming back to him? So she could twist the knife? 

If he hadn't found the letters, how long would it have gone on? Would she have told him? He had so many questions and he knew there were no answers forthcoming.

**

Brenda lay beside Sharon in bed, naked and sated, and Sharon watched the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. It was everything that Sharon imagined it would be and more. 

They'd held off on the physical side of their relationship until Brenda's divorce was finalized- Sharon had insisted. As Sharon watched her lover's lips twitch in a sleepy smile she had no linger shame, guilt or fear. She felt only love and a willingness to follow this wherever it was going to go. 

She draped an arm over Brenda and closed her eyes. Everything else could wait until morning.

**

Commander Taylor stood in the middle of her squad room, deigning to tell her how to do her job when he added, "I think you should bring SOB in on this." 

Sharon's face got hot at the very notion of seeing Fritz. 

"I'll kick it upstairs, see what their thoughts are." Provenza jumped in, drawing Taylor's attention from Sharon. 

Once Taylor had gone and the others dispersed, Sharon mouthed a 'thank you' to Provenza and he waved her off with a gruff smile. Ever since the news of her relationship with Brenda had spread, Provenza had become her unlikely ally.

**

Sharon held back near her office, ready to retreat into its safe haven at a moment's notice. Her arms were across her chest defensively, as if that alone would protect her. 

Fritz paced in front of the murder board as he talked, indicating photos and names. 

Fritz looked back at her and scowled; she stiffened but didn't move or utter a sound. She sighed inwardly when his gaze shifted back to the task. 

He'd have to forgive her sooner or later, wouldn't he? She was happy with Brenda but felt anxiously unresolved with Fritz. Maybe he could stay mad forever.

**  
 _  
Dear Brenda,_

_Though we are once again separated by many miles, this time I know that we'll see each other again very soon. I know it's only thirty three days but already I'm counting the days._

_Love Always,  
Sharon_

_My love,_

_Let's plan to go away for Christmas. Let's go someplace tropical._

_Love, Brenda_

_Darling,_

_You just want to see me in a bikini._

_Love Always,  
Sharon_

_Dear Sharon,_

_It's the simple things in life. Can I help it if you're perfect?_

_Love, Brenda_

_Dear Brenda,_

_Well, when you put it that way how can I refuse?_

_Love Always,  
Sharon_


	5. Challenge 521: 3 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misery loves company

"Sharon, you awake?" Brenda whispered. 

"It's three in the morning..." Sharon grumbled. 

"So, yes?" 

Sharon turned over onto her back. "Yes, darling?" 

"I can't sleep." Brenda admitted.

"And misery loves company?" Sharon teased. 

"Something like that." Brenda's hand slid over Sharon's flat stomach, teasing the sliver of skin visible between her the waistband of her pyjama pants and her well-loved LAPD Academy t-shirt. "I can think of some things to pass the time." 

Sharon bit her lip on a smile. "You're going to be the death of me, woman." She whispered as she pulled her down for a deep kiss. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharon gripped the sheets, desperately. “Oh, fuck.” She moaned, arching her back and looking down at her girlfriend through half-lidded eyes. 

Brenda’s tongue swirled around Sharon’s little bundle of nerves while her fingers curled inside her, teasing and rubbing all the most sensitive spots - all the spots that made Sharon cuss. 

Her knuckles were white and her toes were curled as she fought to keep somewhat quiet. 

“ _Oh, Jesus. Fuuuck!_ ” She gasped as she felt her orgasm washing over her. 

When she opened her eyes again, she made eye contact with Brenda, grinning like the cat who ate the canary. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brenda startled awake as the shrill ring of her cell phone broke the silence of her DC apartment. She pushed her eye mask up her forehead and picked up the phone with an exaggerated yawn. 

"Johnson." 

"It's me." 

"Sharon?" Brenda propped herself up on her elbow. 

"You've trained my body to wake up and expect sex at 3AM." 

Brenda grinned. "What are you wearing?" 

"Your Georgetown tee and lace panties." 

Brenda mmmed. "I love when you wear my clothes… are you wet?” Brenda asked in a low voice dripping with arousal. 

Sharon moaned breathily, hand slipping into her underwear. “Uh-huh.”


End file.
